Alfons
Alfonsolona Nkosi is a reporter in Callous Row that can be seen running around looking for scoops. He used to work for the ATLANTIS corporation. Many don't trust him but he claims he is here to help the people of Callous Row by telling their stories in order to help make it a better place. Origin Alfonsolona or Alfons for short grew up in a very wealthy family. His father, employed in the upper echelon of the Atlantis Corporation has lots of wealth, influence and connections. For most of his life, Alfonsolona enjoyed the carefree lifestyle of being a child in a rich family until he and his father started having issues agreeing about his prospective job and future. Alfonsolona's father wishes him to follow in his footsteps and become a powerful and respected businessman. However, after growing up and seeing his father's corruption and lack of morals first hand, he decided that lifestyle was not for him. This act of defiance caused Alfonsolona to have a major falling out with his father. He was, for the most part, cast out of the family and now works as a freelance journalist selling information and stories to the highest bidder. Alfonsolona vowed that he will always try his best to do what is good, even when it is not in his favor. He lives by this rule. History Being accused of stalking Rook, the half-orc owner of The Grindstone bar captured and interrogated him with the help of an orc named Charles Rask. In Rask's butcher shop they gave Alfons a beating and played on the racial stereotypes that they might eat him.Arcadum stream 2019-10-26 Alfons eventually befriends people in the Row despite the fact that most people are suspicious of one of the few corporate workers. His main friends are the Dirty Diamond dancers, Kee'ra, Raleigh, and Cleo, Captain Angelina Greasepalms, and Capernicus Fawkes, along with getting friendly with plenty of the other locals. For a brief while, Alfons even dated Raleigh however she ended the relationship, admitting she was just using him for his money and didn't like that he was always abandoning her in stressful moments to go chase the story. After one of the largest quarantine and corporate presences ever to set foot in Callous Row, resulting in a small war on the streets he visits "The Grindstone" bar and admits to Rooks that he had him figured out wrong. He told him he slipped his men some reconnaissance but that it was in the open and worried of getting into trouble because of it. Rook, being skeptical of his change of heart still tells him to share what he knows with Faye.Arcadums stream 2019-12-14 At some point, he acquired a disguise dressing as one of the dancers in the Dirty Diamond brothel with Kee’ra and Raleigh. Alfons is actually not that bad at dancing on stage and is welcomed into the brothel warmly. However, this disguise was seen through by almost everyone instantly, usually because of his distinct voice, rendering it useless. And the sparkly nature of the outfit causes Alfons' to get teased with many nicknames such as "Twilight Sparkles" and "Lord Sparkle Bottom". While in disguise a newcomer to Callous Row named Five turns out to be a hitman hired by Atlantis. After Five's first attempts fail Five claims that he's now on Alfons' side however he chases Alfons off one of Callous Row's many high ledges causing Alfons to break both his legs. Alfons gets a regenerative from Cap all he has to do to be able to walk again is to stay sitting in a wheelchair for 30 minutes, he does not do this. This doesn't work causing Alfons' legs to start rapidly growing tumors which have to be rapidly removed. This surgery causes Alfons to lose all feeling in his legs and become paralyzed. Luckily though Beth and Raleigh work together to make a healing potion that lets Alfons walk again. The entire situation with Five and his legs makes Alfons realize he really needs to step up his disguise game, getting a fake ID from Rook and X with the name Alexander Hawkins Alfons completely reinvents himself. Taking his hair down from its typical style and dying in black along with putting away his more stylish clothes for something that blends in a lot better with most of Callous Row. He doesn't tell anyone but Cap and Doctor Universe his new identity because in Callous Row it's hard to trust people because you never know who might betray you. Doctor Universe is helping Alfons fake his own death by making him a very realistic fake head. As Alexander Hawkins Alexander spends his first day in Callous Row meeting everyone and getting a voice changer from Beth without raising any suspicion. He also goes job hunting, eventually finding a job as the new office-manager of the Hellbats' office that's being made in Callous Row. Alexander's cover is not broken at any point other than a few people noticing he smells familiar. The next few days more people start noticing Alexander and the fact that he might not be who he said he was as Raleigh and Eros were there when Alfons got the new ID and he showed the Mayor the new ID when he got it before going into disguise properly. Raleigh and Alexander even both heavily hint to each other about knowing the truth ending with Alexander making out with Raleigh before running off. Edges * Coercive Diplomacy: Being a good journalist means you have a way with words. He is very good at getting what he wants from someone in a diplomatically persuasive way using only his words and knowledge. * Chameleon Seductress: He is visually androgynous and can use his looks, sex appeal and suave personality to influence any gender to get what he wants. * Drug Resistance: He has sampled and binged almost all recreational drugs available, this has allowed him to build up a resistance to their influences. Links Stream Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/tfmjonny * Twitch: https://twitter.com/tfmjonny Episodes * S1E1: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/499045130 * S1E2: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/499966659 * S1E3: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/502880236 * S1E4: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/507286945 * S1E5: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/512180774 * S1E6: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518255872 * S1E7: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518256040 Highlights * Escaping the Clinic during a corporate incursion Clips * Alfonso Interrogated by Rook and Charles Rask *Thats not camping * Admitting he was wrong about Rook * Alfons became the new Raleigh? *Rook reacts to Alfons disguise Gallery Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 38 Charles Rask (silent sock) holding Alfonso (TFMJonny).jpg|Interrogated by Charles Rask and Rook Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 61 Alfonsolona (TFMJonny).jpg|Alfons at the Callous Row arena. Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 58 Alfonsolona (TFMJonny).jpg|Alfons at the Callous Row arena. Alfonsolona.PNG|Alfonsolona (TFMJonny) showing his outfit off to stream Outside of RP in The Black Cat Arc Callous Row Nov 23rd 2019 7 Kee'ra Diamond comforting Alfonso.jpg|Kee’ra Diamond comforts Alfons Arca Dec 28th 2019 15 Alfonso disguise (TFMJonny).jpg|Alfons disguise Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Humans